


Making an Example Part II

by Ky10R3n



Category: SWRP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky10R3n/pseuds/Ky10R3n





	Making an Example Part II

He turned his head slowly from one side to the other, his mask cloaking the exact direction of his gaze. He was watching, sensing, probing. Coaxing their minds to betray what was in their hearts. They were all silent of course, but he heard their thoughts like a cacophony of sounds crying out at once. He was much stronger now. His abilities were employed with effortless precision and his rage levied ruthlessly. He was able to discern their alliance by merely settling his gaze on each unwitting mark. First Order loyalist. Indifferent opportunist. Traitor. Lustful admirer? Hmmm.... He grinned devilishly to himself at the thought of such a conquest on this hellish rock. He eyed the beautiful woman; he would consider that prospect more fully in a moment. He had business to attend to.

Lord Ren flowed through the crowd like a black river of pent up kinetic destruction that had finally been unleashed. He made his way towards a woman quietly loading her parcels onto a homemade barge of some sort. She tried to act nonchalant, but she was not able to escape his watchful eye. He noticed earlier that she had quietly stepped away from the exhibition of judgement and force he had just performed. He stared at her with his head cocked to the side, mocking her, slicing the thoughts from her mind like a surgeon with a scalpel. He mused to himself.... She harbored the traitor within her home.... No questions were asked. No desperate responses offered. Her pleas would have fallen on deaf ears and she knew it; his reputation had preceded him to this wretched settlement. He held her in his grasp with the force and crushed her throat. She wasn't even worthy the effort required to extend his blade. She flailed about, and her face turned an unnatural shade of reddish blue before she would succumb to his vice-like restraint. She dropped to the ground with a menacing thud. 

Several reasons compelled him to make his way into the cantina.


End file.
